A Summer Scene
by Chronicles of Lewis
Summary: The evening that Barney first told Valancy that she was too nice to be real and that she must be a dream to him could have been one of many times that he would repeat that thought. This is another of those moments, a bit of Summer fluff and funny moments between them. It takes place at a time between the dream comment and the scene at the railroad in the actual book.


Thousands of little lights from the sun danced on the water to the song that was playing continuously in Valancy's mind. It was a tune that she had heard in town on the radio at the store a few days ago, a cheerful sweet melody. It reminded her of the times when Barney would roll-up to Roaring Abel's house and invite her to join him on an evening out at town. The round tube that she floated within was getting hot in the afternoon sun. Valancy kicked the surface with her foot and felt a splash hit her back and sprinkle the sun-warmed tube.

It was a lazy afternoon for the cabin was too hot within to stay inside of it for long. She wondered how Barney could possibly bear it inside of the lean-to. He had been there since before she had awakened this morning. Over the song she thought about was the real sound of waves gently lapping against the rocks around their little island. The distinctive scent of lake water, the mud beneath it and the pines towering above it made Valancy love their island home even more. She enjoyed the gentle cool current flowing below against her feet. She was drifting on the water and into a tranquil sleep.

"How should I awaken my lily maid from an afternoon slumber on her lily pad?"

Valancy opened her eyes just in time to see her bare footed husband strip off his shirt and leap from their dock into the water beside her. The splash and a surging wave overtook her. The moment was sensuous from the cool refreshing lake water to the sounds mixing of lapping water and her own laughter. The sun on the rippling surface made for a dazzling array of lights. The wind flowed with the perfume of the pines. Valancy caught her breath to speak.

"I am drenched!" she laughed.

Barney emerged from the water with his own gleeful laughter. His auburn hair was slicked back and appeared to be almost as dark as hers now. Deep violet eyes peered out from underneath lashes with crystal sunshine droplets. Valancy's breath got taken away again, for different reasons this time.

"I was about to get out and dry-off to cook your dinner."

"Really? It looked to me like you were dreaming-up something, perhaps our next meal?"

Barney tread the water. His smile was contagious. Valancy could not pretend to be mad anymore.

"Maybe I don't feel like being cooped-up by a hot stove. I think that I won't cook at all."

"Fine. I will take you out to dinner at town tonight."

"You will? That would be wonderful. I'll wear my new dress."

Barney shook his slick and shiny head then sank deeper into the water until his eyes were at the surface and reflecting a double image.

"What should I wear then?" Valancy played along.

He swam up closer to her and lifted his face higher.

"What do you think, my Moonlight?" His voice reverberated against the water.

"Of course, your favorite, the blue one it is."

"Have you ever taken a swim in the moonlight?"

Barney was in a strange playful mood now.

"Well, no."

"The moon will be full tonight. Leave your suit out to dry while we go out and tonight, I'll make a fire at the water's edge. We can swim in the dark and get warm by the fire afterward."

"That does sound delightful. This afternoon has been so perfect. I don't want to get out yet."

"Neither do I."

With that said, Barney swam further out. He was a strong swimmer. Valancy watched as his tan arms hit the water and splashes of white appeared around his feet. The muscles of his shoulders were defined like an athlete. Valancy knew that days on end of hiking and working on the upkeep of their home must be how he stays in good shape. She looked at her own arms that were pale and thin in comparison like white oak branches reaching out. She had not given much thought to the physical differences between herself and her husband for a while. If only she had been as pretty as her cousin Olive. Maybe then, Barney could see her as more than a friend. Then again, she had so much to be happy about for she was here with him now. It's better to stay as friends, he will be able move-on when the time comes without a broken heart yet have the memories of time spent with her as a good friend.

"Moonlight, don't move."

Valancy's melancholy thoughts were broken. She was so deep into them, she hadn't noticed that Barney was not swimming. He was treading the water in front of her now. A smile sparkled in his eyes first, then his lips curved upward.

"What is it?" She widened her eyes.

He was looking at the crown of her head.

"Is there a bee on my hair?"

She anxiously dug her fingernails into the floating tube to keep from overreacting.

"No, it's a butterfly. Blue and violet and shimmering. It's like nature itself has decorated you." His smile turned into a gentle laughter.

"You're making fun of me! There is not..."

She caught a glimpse of a blue fluttering blur directly above and watched as it flew away into the sky.

"See. I have told you many times. You belong to nature now." Barney reminded her as he placed his hand on her wrist and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm making sure that you are real. Sometimes, it's like I'm dreaming you into existence, girl."

"It is you who belongs to nature, dear friend. I belong to you." Her laughter echoed against the water.

Barney's hand slid from hers to grip the inflated tube. He pulled her toward him with an urgent intention. His lips claimed hers. She could feel a slight scrape of his incisor teeth against her lower lip and the taste of pure lake water. They were so close that she tried not to kick against his legs underwater. Her hand took ahold of his shoulder and found its way to the back of his neck. The tube felt like an awkward hindrance although without it, they might drown in the depths beneath them for being too wrapped in each other to stay above the water. As he pulled her closer in, the inflatable got unbalanced and flipped her over him. They submerged together into a flurry of bubbles and cool blue-green dimensions. The tube bounced away leaving the laughing lovers to tread it out together.

"Is that was what you meant to do all along, you island fox? I have to admit that you had me hook, line and sinker." Valancy huffed and laughed as she splashed the water at her husband.

"In truth, no..." He gasped. "It worked out very well to my enjoyment though."

"Nice try. I don't believe you." She smiled as she teased him.

"I'll give it _another try_ then, when we swim tonight."

Valancy dipped her face into the water to cool the blush that she felt at her cheeks.

"In your dreams, Barney."

"Like I said, you are a like a dream, you charming lily maiden." He teased back.

She felt his arm taking her by the waste and just when she thought that he might want to _give it another try_ now, they noticed that their inflated tube had floated quite a distance away.

"Last one to the float is a stuffed goose!" Valancy said as she pushed off from him and swam as fast as she could towards it.

His carefree laughter that followed told her that he was determined to win the race. She considered what he meant when saying _"give it another try tonight"_ as he passed her by on the left side. Her life is like a dream.


End file.
